


Fruit Fetishes and Apple Attraction

by mermes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermes/pseuds/mermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sir Gwaine contemplates his love for apples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Fetishes and Apple Attraction

He didn't know when his obsession with apples had started.

He'd never tasted one until he arrived in Camelot and he would never, ever forget the first time his teeth sunk into that green skin of perfection.

Sir Leon had been the one to introduce him to such delicious fruits, that one time Gwaine fell asleep on his bed after a long night in the tavern.

"GWAINE!" He'd roared, grabbing the nearest fruit from a nearby bowl and throwing it at the Knight's head.

A round, green, lovely apple.

Gwaine had winked at him and taken a bite out of it, just to rile him up. He hadn't, however, expected the delicious taste that exploded in his mouth.

And that, he mused, was probably when it had started.

From that moment onwards, he'd gotten through at least an apple a day. He needed apples. When there weren't any left, he'd be cranky and moody until he savored one.

The Knights were amused, very much so.

Lancelot liked to call it his "fruit fetish".

Elyan preferred to say "apple attraction."

Gwaine didn't really give a damn.

Patrol at the crack of dawn? Give him a bag of apples and he'll be fine.

Training with Arthur? A small bite every now and then and he'll survive.

One of Arthur's "Camelot-is-our-beloved-kingdom-we-all-love-and-protect-it" speeches? Crunch, crunch, crunch.

Oh, how he loved apples.


End file.
